


Never Boring

by AuroraCloud



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Just another day with the Doctor, One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraCloud/pseuds/AuroraCloud
Summary: You can trust the Doctor to always find the weird stuff.





	Never Boring

**Author's Note:**

> For who_contest one-shot challenge, for the theme "Urban legends".

Bill had been spending enough time with the Doctor that few things should have surprised her anymore. Still, she was confused when she heard his voice calling her out in a quiet side street on a Saturday morning, but he was nowhere in sight. He hadn't learned how to become invisible now, had he?

"Down here, Bill!" she heard his urgent whisper close by. She looked down, and saw his bushy grey head hovering only inches above the street.

"Doctor, what's your head doing down on the pavement? It's creepy."

"It's because the rest of me is in a basement," he said, sounding moderately irritated at her question.

Now that she looked, she could see that his head was attached to the rest of his body and only leaning out of a small window, right at the street level. "Right," she said. "What're you doing in a basement?"

"Saving the world, as usual." He looked smug, but that was usual, too. "Look, could you come here and give me a hand?"

"Uh, I guess — wait." She looked at the house, realizing just where she was. "Isn't this the place that has had all those urban legends about it for years? Weird sounds and lights coming from the basement, that sort of thing?"

"Exactly." He grinned enthusiastically. "Not an urban legend after all, it turns out."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me that, too, was aliens." Trust him to find them anywhere.

"Well, it's a bit more complicated than that… Look, come down here, will you? Just come in through the door —" he gestured to her left, "and come down the stairs. I'll explain everything when you're here." He glanced around furtively, like someone could overhear them. Granted, some people were staring at them. Oh, great. Still more people to think she was a nutcase, or at least hanged out with one. An occupational hazard of studying with the Doctor.

"Is it dangerous?" she asked in a whisper. Most things he did were, after all.

He flashed another of those grins. "Not anymore."

"Oh. Well, good." She started towards the door, then paused. "Just _what_ do you have down there? Should I pop into the grocery store first and get us some really big rubbish bags?"

"You know, Bill, that's an excellent idea," he said, now beaming at her. Nice that he was proud of her, she supposed. "Perhaps some cleaning agent, too, while you're at it?"

She didn't want to ask. She'd find out all too soon. "All right, but if you need any industrial level stuff, I'm not going to get it in a corner shop"

"Oh, the usual should do." He looked back to the basement behind him. "I think." He turned back to her and added in a loud whisper: "Maybe get some rubber gloves, though."

She sighed. "Anything else?"

"I could use a snack, actually. See if they still have muffins for sale."

"I'm not sure you need any additional sugar," she murmured. "You're far too energetic already. But fine. I'll be right there. Don't go anywhere."

"No need to worry about that," he replied. "I disabled the teleport. And fried its circuits. Maybe blew it to bits, too." 

She decided to hurry to the grocery store before someone came to lock them up or take them to a government agency for questioning. With the Doctor, you never knew which one was more likely. Probably all of it.

Well, life with him sure was never boring.


End file.
